It is known to provide an aftermarket remote starter kit for a vehicle. Such remote starter kits are typically wired to the vehicle ignition wires and are operable to close the circuit to start the vehicle ignition in response to a signal transmitted by a remote device, such as a remote transmitter or key fob or the like. Such remote starters typically only provide a pre-heating function (and optionally may provide a pre-cooling function) for the vehicle.